1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to arrays of solar cells arranged on streamlined bodies of vehicles. The present disclosure particularly relates to the field of laminar airfoils, and photovoltaic solar arrays mounted on such airfoils, and more particularly to fabrication processes utilizing, for example, interconnected multijunction solar cells based on III-V semiconductor compounds mounted on a film and adhered to the airfoil structure while preserving its laminar surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar power from photovoltaic cells, also called solar cells, has been predominantly provided by silicon semiconductor technology. In the past several years, however, high-volume manufacturing of III-V compound semiconductor multijunction solar cells for space applications has accelerated the development of such technology not only for use in space but also for terrestrial solar power applications. Compared to silicon, III-V compound semiconductor multijunction devices have greater energy conversion efficiencies and generally more radiation resistance, although they tend to be more complex to manufacture. Typical commercial III-V compound semiconductor multijunction solar cells have energy efficiencies that exceed 27% under one sun, air mass 0 (AM0), illumination, whereas even the most efficient silicon technologies generally reach only about 18% efficiency under comparable conditions. The higher conversion efficiency of III-V compound semiconductor solar cells compared to silicon solar cells is in part based on the ability to achieve spectral splitting of the incident radiation through the use of a plurality of photovoltaic regions with different band gap energies, and accumulating the current from each of the regions.
Solar panels are generally formed by arranging a large number of solar cells in an array. Individual solar cells, frequently with a rectangular or generally square-shape and sometimes with cropped corners, are connected in electrical series to form a string of solar cells, whereby the number of solar cells used in the string determines the output voltage. Individual solar cells, or strings of solar cells, can also be interconnected in parallel, so as to increase the output current of the array. The individual solar cells are provided with electrical interconnects which facilitate the series or parallel connection of cells to form an array.
Solar cells typically have a thickness of from 0.003 to 0.006 inches (0.0762 mm to 0.1524 mm). The placement of such solar cells, or encapsulated films incorporating such solar cells, on the surface of an airfoil results in a “step” or discontinuity of the surface of the airfoil which prevents the laminar flow of air over the airfoil surface, thereby substantially decreasing the aircraft's performance and making such placement as impractical.
There is a continuing need for improved methods of manufacturing and assembling photovoltaic solar arrays that can result in a smoother top surface that will permit laminar air flow there over, as well as decreases in cost and/or increases in performance. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides improved methods of manufacturing and assembling photovoltaic solar arrays on an airfoil for an aircraft wing that requires a highly smooth surface to achieve laminar air flow for an aircraft wing or other surface that can result in increased aerodynamic performance.